1. Field
The present invention relates to a stun projectile system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to non-lethal incapacitation of a target: human being, animal or vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Increasing attacks on unarmed civilian targets around the world have put law enforcement officials in a difficult position. It is necessary to quickly and effectively stop criminals and terrorists and avoid civilian injury, but terrorists are hard to distinguish from innocent civilians. Therefore, in order to stop criminals and terrorists quickly before they can cause devastating damage, some police forces have adopted a “shoot them in the head” policy. Obviously, such a policy can lead to civilian casualties and controversy. On the other hand, caution in such cases may lead to civilian casualties as well as the death of the arresting officer. Also police often desire to apprehend a suspect who is fleeing.
Therefore law enforcement officials seek a non-lethal weapon that can stop a criminal or terrorist without endangering innocent civilians. One such weapon, currently popular, is commercialized under the trademark TASER gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,463 and 4,253,132. Improvements to the weapon have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,412. The TASER gun shoots two darts with barbed electrodes connected to by wires to the gun body. The wires supply a pulsed electrical potential between the two darts. When both darts hit a target, the barbed electrodes penetrate skin or clothing. An electric circuit is closed and current flows through the target between the electrodes, incapacitating the target.
A non-lethal projectile as disclosed in international patent application WO2007/008923, assigned to the Applicant, includes the following characteristics:
a. minimal trauma is delivered to the individual;
b. wireless (or tetherless which means not requiring a wire attachment to a stationary power source);
c. self powered;
d. fired from a standard or non-standard weapon
e. ballistic performance similar to standard ammunition;
f. may be stored and handled safely like standard ammunition;
g. may be stored for long time periods (on the order of years); and
h. can be adapted to different calibers.
The terms “individual”, “object” and “target” as used herein interchangeably refer to the person, animal or vehicle being incapacitated. The term “stimulus” refers to an electrical shock, biochemical agent or other method used for incapacitation.